The Riddle Child
by Icee-Penguin-Rhino
Summary: Tabitha Bell Riddle was put in an orphanage after she was born. Her Father was feared by the entire wizarding world and he did not want her to know about it quite yet....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter FF... so be nice :) **

**I don't own any of this all rights belong to origonal owners :)**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 1

A woman with dark frizzy hair and a wild look on her face stood at the corner of Holbrook Avenue and Essex Drive. She glanced around to check if anyone was looking. All the houses on the two streets were closed up for the night. The woman shuddered and drew her black cloak around her body tightly.

"It's safe." She whispered to the trees. Suddenly a black cloud of smoke shot down from the sky and hit the ground. Once it cleared it revealed a tall teenage boy with blond hair. In his arms was a baby wrapped in a checkered blanket. The boy glanced quickly at the lady standing next to him.

"Why do we have to bring the baby to the muggle world, Bellatrix?" the boy asked wearily.

"The Dark Lord wished for us to keep the baby safe once it was born. If we kept her in the wizarding world she would be killed in fear that she would grow up to be like her father. Now then, Draco give me the child." Bellatrix ordered. Draco handed her the baby. Then the two of them strode down Holbrook to an orphanage.

Bellatrix laid the little girl down on the doorstep and rang the bell. Quickly afterword she and Draco shot upwards incased in black smoke.

A couple minutes later the door opened and a short, portly woman stepped out. She looked down at the little girl and picked her up. Glancing down the street she didn't see anyone who could've left the poor child there. The women sighed and brought her in.

Once the women got up to the nursery she laid the baby on a changing table. She then noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of the blanket the little girl was wrapped in. she carefully took the parchment and looked at the note inside. The words were written in a slant.

Take care of this girl. She is very important. Her name is to be Tabitha Bell Riddle. She has no family left. Please watch over her and keep her from harm.

"What's that Ms. Jenkins?" A small boy walked into the room.

"Well this is a new baby girl we will have to be taking care of, Clay." Ms. Jenkins sighed at the little boy.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Tabitha Bell Riddle."

"Oh. Well can she be my little sister?" Clay looked up at Ms. Jenkins with big brown eyes.

"I supposed she could." Ms. Jenkins ruffled the slender boy's curly blond hair as she glanced at Tabitha.

"I've got a new sister!" Clay shot out of the room yelling.

Ms. Jenkins chuckled to herself and noticed for the first time that the little girl wasn't crying. Ms. Jenkins had worked with hundreds of babies and they always cried. Shrugging it off she put Tabitha to bed and then went to bed herself.

A shooting star streaked across the window where the baby girl slept in a crib. Tabitha Riddle rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed over the teddy bear lying beside her and she slept on, not knowing that people feared her father for years, not knowing she was special, and not knowing who her family is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo!!! Chapter 2 now up :)**

Chapter 2

About 6 years later, on Tabitha's 6th birthday, the orphanage went to a farm to go horse riding for the day. Tabitha and her older "brother", Clay was so excited. Clay was now 8. Clay had kept his promise to Ms. Jenkins that he'd watch over little Tabitha. They were inseparable.

On the way over to the farm the 16 kids sang the "wheels on the bus" while Ms. Jenkins drove the old mini bus.

Clay tapped Tabitha's arm. "Hey Tabby," He said using his nickname for her. "I know we are supposed to wait to give you presents, but I really want to give this to you now."

"But Ms. Jenkins said…"

"Who cares what she said. Just close your eyes and hold out your arm."

Tabby did what she was told. She felt a light bracelet slide over her hand and settle on her wrist. "Ok, open your eyes."

Tabby's eyes went wide. On her wrist was a little homemade bracelet. There were little pink hearts and little blue stars. On the beads it spelled out T.A.B.B.Y. on big white beads. Tabby jumped up and gave Clay a huge hug. "Thank you so much. This is so awesome. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It only took me a couple hours to make. And lower your voice or else Ms. Jenkins will hear."

"Sorry." Tabby whispered lowering her eyes.

"It's ok." Clay gave Tabby another big hug.

The two soon joined in on the singing going on around them.

20 minutes later they arrived at the farm. The kids ran out of the bus pushing and shoving. Ms. Jenkins got the kids to line up in a single file line and counted to make sure that they were all there. Clay and Tabby were missing.

Tabby was pulling Clay toward the barn. She had heard whispering coming from in there. She instantly wanted to investigate.

When they finally climbed into the barn all the two saw were horses. Clay rolled his eyes. "Come on your being silly."

"No I'm not I can hear them talking." Tabby insisted.

"What? All I hear is neighing. Come on." Clay pulled Tabby by the sleeve of her maroon sweatshirt.

"Ok." Tabby's eyes had a light in them.

"Good." Clay turned and started walking back. He soon turned noticing that she wasn't fallowing him. When he found his way back in he saw her standing next to a horse talking to it. It looked like they were having a conversation.

"Come on Tabby. We have to go before Ms. Jenkins figures out that we are missing." Clay urged.

"Too late," Ms. Jenkins appeared in the doorway. She looked pissed. "You two have to stay on the bus for the rest of the day." She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them back to the bus.

"But it's my birthday!" Tabby whined with tears falling down her delicate face.

"I don't care. You two gave us quite the scare, now in," she pointed into the bus. The two walked in. "Your punishments will be spankings and grounding now stay here all day." She then shut the door and stalked off.

Tabby wouldn't stop crying. Clay put a comforting arm around her. She snuggled into him sobbing harder.

"Don'tbemadatmeplease." Tabby mumbled.

"I could never be mad at you." Clay cuddled her the whole day.

A while later, when Tabby stopped crying she told Clay about the horses.

"The big blond one kept saying that it would be alright. That everything would be ok in the end. His name was Draco. And the big black one said her name was Bellatrix. That's a weird name."

Clay just nodded thinking that it was her 6 year old imagination working up again.

**Please Review PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it...Chapter 3 YAY! :)**

Chapter 3

Tabby was now turning 8 and Clay was 11. Both of them still hadn't gotten adopted. Many families had come and looked at the pair to adopt. Most of the families had an odd fashion. They were usually dressed in big flowing cloaks and robes. None of them wanted to adopt Tabby once they heard her last name. They had run out of the place.

Today was Tabitha's 8th birthday. Ms. Jenkins wanted to get her a dog because it looked like Tabby would be spending quite a few more years in the orphanage. So when Tabby got up and headed down stairs for breakfast Ms. Jenkins asked her to go get on some grungy clothes. Tabby quickly swallowed her pancakes and ran upstairs. She changed into a pair of jeans and slipped on an orange t-shirt.

Ms. Jenkins rushed Tabby into the van and drove off. When the two got to a gray-sad-looking building they got out and walked inside. Tabby's eyes lit up and grew to the size of dinner plates when she saw the dogs sitting in their cages.

"Go on. Go pick a puppy out." Ms. Jenkins steered her toward the back where all the pups slept. As soon as the little girl walked in she laid her big green eyes on the perfect pup.

Tabby ran over to the cage with a little fox red lab in it. The pup had red fur with white paws and a little white mark on her head. Tabby squealed and jumped up and down. Ms. Jenkins walked over and put the leash on the pup's collar.

"So what are you going to name her?" a lady appeared in the door way.

"Mazy." Tabby said proudly while picking up the ecstatic pup.

"How about you go play with her in the pens over there while me and Ms. Jenkins fill out the paper work."

"Ok." Tabby brought Mazy into a bonding bay and started to play with her. After about half an hour Ms. Jenkins came in and told them to come on.

"Ms. Jenkins do you think Clay will like Mazy?" Tabby asked looking up at her guardian.

"I think he will." Ms. Jenkins laughed.

"Good." Tabby took Mazy into the car and sat with her in her lap.

Once they got home Tabby and Mazy stormed into the house and found Clay. Clay was so excited about Mazy. The rest of the evening was spent running around in the backyard with each other.

A couple years passed and Tabby was now 10, Clay was 12 and Mazy was 2. Tabby was up in her room crying her eyes out on the whining dog, Mazy. Clay was downstairs getting interviewed by a family. Tabby didn't want her best friend to leave but the family seemed to be perfect for him.

Down in the living room Clay was telling jokes to the Turners. The young couple just loved the boy. He seemed perfect for starting a family. Ryan and Tanya soon signed the papers to adopt the boy. Clay was beaming as he ran upstairs to get packed. He ran past Tabby's room and heard crying. He knocked and walked in. He slowly walked over and hugged Tabby.

"I promise this won't be the last time I see you. I'll get Ryan and Tanya to let you come over all the time. Don't worry. The perfect family is coming for you too. I promise. I bet they will be here within the next 6 months." Clay hugged his best friend and whispered reassuring words to her.

"It…won't…be the same without…you." Tabby cried in between sobs.

"I know but we'll see each other all the time. Look I got to go. Bye." Clay got up and kissed Tabby's head and walked out. Tears started to leak from both their eyes. Tabby turned back to Mazy and sobbed into her coat again.

Clay walked out the front door with all his stuff. He kept ignoring questions on why he was crying. He got to his new house and called Tabby right away. Tabby didn't want to talk though and yelled at Ms. Jenkins. Both kids cried themselves to sleep that night.

**Please Reveiw Please if you do you get a cookie :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! It's the next chapter YAY! thanks to all that favorited :) you make me feel special :D anyway enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Clay was right. About 5 months later a man named Sirius Black came and talked to Tabby. At first glance the man scared her. He had long black hair and a scruffy face, but after talking to him she soon thought that he was awesome. Sirius loved talking to the girl so much. He said that he would come back in a week or so after thinking it over some.

The very next day a letter was delivered to the orphanage addressed to Tabitha Bell Riddle. The letter had a weird red wax stamp with a 'H' on it. When she opened it the letter inside said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Harry Potter

Dear Miss Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by now later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Tabby didn't know what to think about this. She slowly walked over to Ms. Jenkins and asked her about it.

"You are a witch Tabby." Ms. Jenkins grinned.

"I am? I can't be, how?"

The older woman just smiled down at the little girl.

"Sirius has something to do with this, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. You are going to go live with him in the wizarding world."

"But…," Tabby paused and her eyes filled up with tears. "But, what about Clay? Will I ever see him again?"

Ms. Jenkins got on her knees and hugged Tabby. "Of course you will. You can write to him every week about your school and then during the holidays and summer you will come back here for a couple weeks and you can hang out with him than."

Tabby just nodded and walked into her room to call Clay.

About a week later Sirius returned. He signed the papers and Tabby and Mazy moved in with him at his house on 12 Grimmaulds Place. As soon as they got there Mazy turned into a young female witch. The witch was average height and had shoulder length blond hair. She had big green eyes and with an annoying sparkle in them. The woman went over and gave Sirius a hug. Once they broke apart they stood side by side looking at the young girl with eyes as big as saucers.

"You're my dog…but, you're a human. What is going on?" Tabby sat on a dusty couch.

"Tabitha, look I don't know how to tell you all of this. I know this is isn't how I wanted you to find out." Sirius glared at the older witch.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Anyway, to start let's start with what you do know," Sirius turned back to Tabby. "You know that you are a witch, you know that you were dropped off at that muggle orphanage at birth, correct?"

"Yah."

"Ok, well now then let's go into why you were dropped off there in the first place. Your father is feared by wizards all over the world. His name is Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. You were dropped off there by his followers, called Death Eaters. We don't know why exactly why but we think that you were sent there to keep you away from the dangers here in the wizarding worlds. What we don't understand is how you were born 3 years after Harry Potter killed Voldemort. But, that's not the point. The reason we have you, we being the Order of the Phoenix, or the good side I guess, is because we don't want you to go around killing muggles, half-bloods, or muggle-born." Sirius said.

"Why would I go and kill? My best friends are muggles." Tabby replied.

"Well you still get to stay here with us is that ok?"

"Yah, well I have one question. Why was my dog a human?"

The woman stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "Sirius had asked me to keep an eye on you. Just to make sure you didn't like go bad or anything. Oh and by the way my name is Mazy. You chose my real name as my dog name. And, how do I turn dog you ask. Well, I turn dog because I'm an animagas, meaning that I can shape shift into one animal." Mazy giggled.

"Um…ok then." Tabby looked up at the older girl. She noticed that Mazy had a ring on her finger. "Who are you married to?"

"Oh, I'm married to Sirius. We met a couple years ago and got married just this last summer." Mazy Black looked over at her husband and beamed.

Sirius got up and stretched. "Come on Tabby I'll show you to your room that you'll have until you go to Hogwarts in 3 weeks."

Tabby fallowed him up the stairs and into a small bedroom with three beds.

"Who else is going to sleep in here?" Tabby asked as she went and sat on a bed.

"Well a bunch of family comes and stays here every summer for the week before school starts. We barley have enough room for all of us." Sirius laughed.

"Who all is it?"

"Well there is the Weasleys. So that would include Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their kids which would be Bill, and his 5 kids and wife Fleur, Charlie, and his wife Kira and their 6 kids, Percy, and his wife Jasmine and their 3 kids, Fred, and his 7 kids and wife Tanya, George, and his 7 kids and his wife Sonya, Ron, and his 3 kids and his wife Hermione, Ginny and her husband Harry Potter and their 3 kids, and Tonks and Remeus with their kid Teddy." Sirius said while trying to number them off on his fingers.

"Wow that's a lot of people." Tabby gasped.

"Yes. Oh and Lily and James Potter might also come. The Dark Lord had killed them and Fred and Tonks and Remeus but somehow they came back to life after he was killed." Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, did you ever think that so many souls were kept inside Voldemort's wand that once it was broke the trapped souls fled back to their bodies?" Tabby said.

"Why we never thought of that." Sirius's face brightened as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Wow, a bunch of adults just got outsmarted by an 11 year old." Tabby laughed.

"Yah, Yah, just go to bed now." Sirius laughed too while leaving the room and closing the door behind.

Tabby got ready for bed and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Please Favorite and review Thank you :D**


End file.
